


The Warehouse

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love Triangles, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Superman saves Lex's life and Lex may have just saved Clark's...





	1. Chapter 1

He arrived just in time. Just quick enough to see the hail of bullets hurtling towards Lex Luthor in the dingy warehouse on west 16th street. All he could think to do was wrap Lex up in his arms and shield him from inevitable death. He and the man in his arms landed on the concrete floor, Superman’s left arm taking the impact so that Luthor wouldn’t get hurt. 

The bullets stopped. The men who had launched the attack recognized the blur of red and blue for what it was and turned tail to run. Superman's head turned to regard the criminals fleeing like cockroaches. 

Lex felt the cool concrete floor against his back and the sun-kissed heat above him emanating from Superman. What he didn’t expect to feel was the hero's hot length against his thigh. A powerful spark of arousal rocked through Lex and his hands shot up of their own volition to wrap around Superman’s neck. Not wanting the Man of Steel to go, he snaked one leg around Superman's thigh. 

“Don’t go,” Lex whispered so quietly, he wasn’t even sure that he’d said it. Superman had been looking towards the warehouse garage door with murder in his eyes, fully prepared to blast after them. But as Lex’s words registered in his mind and he found himself agreeing with Lex that it wasn't worth it. 

Rather than leave, he looked down at Lex who’s pupils were blown wide. In a moment of dawning realization, Clark noticed that he was hard and pressed against Lex. Mortified, he propped his body off the ground using his forearms, but that action only elicited a huff of frustration from Lex. 

“Stay,” Lex repeated more firmly. He punctuated the request by lifting his own hips off the ground to brush his erection against Superman’s. He was hanging off the hero, essentially begging him to stay - to engage. It was an act that his pride had prevented him from acting out before this.

He was suspended in this moment, wondering if Superman would flat out reject his advances and it was terrifying. This moment was scarier than fighting a deadly battle, or running a multi-billion dollar company, or considering running for the presidency.

The man of steel closed his eyes as if trying to regain his composure. Everything in Clark’s mind was screaming at him to just fly off...disappear...and pretend this never happened. 

But looking down at Lex was almost painful. His porcelain face was so devoid of anger. His eyes were filled only with awe and pleading. Clark would have thought he’d die before ever hearing Lex beg for anything...but here the billionaire was, pinned beneath him, pleading for him to stay. 

He felt his defenses begin to crumble and began to consider just *how* they were going to do this - because it had become clear that it *was* happening.

Clark considered relocating them to somewhere less industrial - somewhere with a bed- but what if, in doing so, he broke whatever insane spell was allowing them to set aside their differences? 

"You're overthinking it. Stop thinking..."

Shock was scrawled all over Clark's face. "Lex Luthor is telling me that I'm overthinking something?" he smiled widely.

"The irony...I know..." Lex breathed, his pupils blown wide.

Superman took Luthor's advice and lowered his body, grinding his hips into Lex’s. The older man purred and his right hand grasped Superman’s silky hair as he craned up for a kiss. 

Whatever Clark expected from that kiss, whatever ideations he had about finally physically being with Lex, paled in comparison to the real thing. Lex was all-consuming, devouring his mouth like a starving man; desperation and skill intermingling to produce the single-most mind blowing meld of lips, teeth, and tongue that Clark had ever experienced. 

It left him breathless and aching and desperate to finally consummate this...this whatever...his relationship with Luthor had become. There was no logic left. No small voice in the back of his mind insisting that this was wrong. How could it be wrong when they fit together like puzzle pieces? When kissing Lex felt like flying and falling and breathing for the first time?

“Do you want me Lex?” Clark whispered into his ear between bruising a hickey onto his neck. 

“Yes...god yes...” Lex’s hands were on his ass, nails digging against the alien suit as if to make his point.

“So long...wanted this for so long...”

Clark’s hands went to Lex’s shirt and ripped the fabric wide open, buttons popping off and rolling away, exposing the pale muscled chest beneath him. Lex was breathing rapidly, his chest rising and falling quickly, his pert pink nipples hard and inviting. 

Superman made his way to them, licking and kissing and nipping as his fingers tore through Lex’s trousers and boxers. He ripped the fabric away in a most dramatic fashion, tossing it away as if the cloth was offensive. He even took the billionaire’s shoes and socks off, leaving Luthor stark naked, back pressed against the cold concrete.

‘What a sight we would make if someone were watching,’ Clark thought to himself - unaware that someone was indeed watching.

What any voyeur would see was Superman, fully suited up, literally tearing the clothes off a very aroused Lex Luthor on a warehouse floor. What would people think? Would they assume that Kal-El had drifted over to the dark side? Would they wonder if Superman was doling out his own brand of fucked-up punishment? No...they’d see the desire in Lex’s features, in the curved strain of his leaking cock, in the indecent moans that escaped him as Superman kissed his abdomen and thighs. Any onlooker would probably assume that they had been fucking for lifetimes - but they hadn’t been.

Clark didn’t even know what he was doing right now. He was eye-level with Lex’s impressive cock, looking up at Lex through long lashes. Lex propped himself up on his elbows and watched intently.

“How do I do this?” Clark asked, dropping the pretense of Superman’s imposing attitude. 

“You’ve never...?” 

“No,” he flushed a deep pink.

Lex’s arms were shaking with the effort to hold his upper body up. He could have come just from the hot breath of Superman skating over his angry red cock. He could have come just from the realization that he was defiling his enemy in a way that no one ever had before. 

“Uhm,” Lex's voice shook. He had to swallow several times and push down the urge to paint Superman’s perfect features with his come. “Uh...you just kiss and suck and...think about what girls have done for you...what do you think feels good? Just...not too hard...and no teeth...”

“Are you afraid I’ll hurt you?” Superman asked suddenly, his bright blue eyes alighting on Luthor, fear laced in his words.

“No,” Lex said immediately. “I’d trust you with my life...I already have...” he admitted. “I'm not scared of you,” he added, unsure why he was being so fucking honest.

Superman’s features smoothed and a look of lust returned as he grasped Lex’s cock with his huge cock and began kissing the head like a lollipop. All Lex could do was stare, and shake, and stave off his orgasm for as long as possible. 

Clark licked stripes up the pulsing member and grew more confident with every noise that Lex made. He pressed his tongue into the slit and lapped up whatever liquid he was offered. He became addicted to the taste and was so hard himself that he heard his suit tear. His cock was stronger than the material and it ripped, letting his arousal fall out. He mumbled hiss as its hotness met the cool floor. A hiss that reverberated through his mouth, onto Lex's cock and up his spine. Then, Superman remembered that he could vibrate his tongue...so he did. Now Luthor’s legs were shaking. 

“Fu...yes...Clark...” Lex’s voice trembled as Superman went down to the base and let the head of Lex’s cock slide down his throat. Lex was making breathless noises like he had just run a 10k. Superman played with his balls as he sucked him down and he felt Lex’s strong hands gripping his hair.

“St...stop...” 

Clark pulled off. 

“Why?” 

“Gonna come,” Lex still had fistfuls of silken brown hair in his fingers and his balls drew up. 

“Good, I want to taste,” Superman said, engulfing the length again, and with a torn shout of pleasure, Lex pulsed down his mouth and Superman just swallowed and swallowed, the muscles of his throat milking Lex’s cock. It felt like dying and coming back to life. He was a puddle of heaving breath on the concrete floor, a boneless pile watching as the man of steel above him began ripping his own suit off. 

“I want you inside me,” Lex said hoarsely. 

Superman paused for a moment, unsureness and sadness flitting across his face. “I can’t, not here, it’ll take a lot of preparation and...and self control that I’m not sure I have yet...I don’t want to...to...”

“Kill me?”

“Yes,” Superman paled. 

“I think it’d be my preferred way to go honestly,” Lex chuckled.

“Shut up,” Superman’s color began to return. 

Lex reached up and pulled Superman down on top of him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing...I just...I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you,” his voice cracked. They were speaking as if they actually knew each other. As if they typically had conversations. It was bizarre to say the least. Last week, Superman’s hands were around Lex’s throat. But even that memory turned Luthor on.

Superman closed his eyes and his own arms shook for some reason. He dipped his head as if he was ashamed. “I’m too big...my sex life has always been a disaster...”

“You’re fucking perfect,” Lex said angrily, his nails digging into the impenetrable flesh. 

“I’m not...I’ve caused women pain when I try to...fit...inside...and...” tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes and Lex kissed them away, relishing the saltiness on his tongue. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Lex offered. “You know I heal incredibly fast. Meteor freak and all. And I...I want to be inside you too.” 

Superman’s impossibly bright eyes snapped open and his cock twitched and leaked. 

“You know I can’t hurt you,” Lex grinned. “Unless you’d like to play with a little chip of kryptonite in the future,” he whispered into Superman’s ear and the alien shuddered at the thought. 

“Fuck...yes...” his voice split apart. 

Healing wasn’t the only thing that Lex did quickly apparently, as his erection revived at the dirty talk and prospect of being inside Superman. 

“Fuck me Lex,” Superman’s red, swollen lips were whispering against his mouth. 

“This better not be just a one and done,” Lex admitted. The plea for a relationship hanging unspoken in the air, seeming too ridiculous to say at the moment - but Superman understood. “But you’ve never even been with a man before...the floor of a warehouse...”

“Is perfect.”

“But I don’t have anything...no lube...”

“I don’t need preparing,” Superman assured. 

“Are you sure about this? There’s no going back. No running away. If you ever regret this or...pretend it never happened...if I can never fuck you again...any of those things would kill me. Do you understand that?” 

“Yes Lex. Now...do this...please...” 

The onlooker was still watching, and seriously considering breaking this up. It appeared as if Superman had just made a deal with the devil. But some force, some invisible hand, stopped him from doing anything but adjusting his own erection trapped in his suit.

Lex maneuvered the bigger man onto his stomach, propping his ass into the air as he decided to knead the fleshy globes. He wanted to eat him out and did, briefly, but Superman could only take so much more and Lex didn’t want him coming until he was inside him.

He brought his cock to Superman’s ass and rubbed the head over the ring of muscle before pushing inside. If this was going to hurt anyone, it was going to be Lex. But he slicked his cock with spit and pushed forward regardless. 

Superman’s hands dug into the concrete that crumbled beneath his fingers. He moaned loudly, pushing his ass back, unable to wait for Lex’s full length. 

“Am I the first one...to...ever penetrate you?” Lex asked breathlessly, his nerves on fire. 

“Yes,” Superman choked, his eyes growing hot. 

“Fuck...you’re so...so...so tight,” Lex ground his hands into Clark’s hips and began dragging his cock out to push it back in again. This time, the angle made him hit Clark’s prostate, and Superman cried out. 

“Waited so long Lex...years...” Superman was almost choking back sobs. He had met Lex at only fifteen-years-old and it turned his life upside down. He waited and waited, through the waning and waxing of their friendship, through fights and the world tilting off its axis. He wanted and dreamt and daydreamed and never thought it possible because Lex hated him so fucking much. 

Now Lex’s cock was pumping in and out of his once virgin hole, balls slapping against his own, sending shudders of spine shaking pleasure shooting from his groin to his fingertips. His eyes were too hot now...and he covered them with one hand, but flames slipped out the sides. He needed the other hand in the concrete to anchor him against Lex’s thrusts. 

“Fuck...I can’t...I’m going to come...” Lex said, bringing his own hands to pump Superman’s obscenely leaking cock. It was big, big enough that his hand just fit around it. 

Lex’s cool fingers felt so good on Clark’s cock that he bit down a scream. His whole body was shaking and his ass was pulling Lex in deeper. He let go of covering his eyes and flames erupted against the warehouse wall. He needed that hand though, brought it to the head of his cock and moved it so fast that it was a vibrating blur. 

Lex was coming now, and his come was cooler than Superman’s internal body temperature, it felt like a relief inside of him. He was shouting Superman’s name, his real name. “Clark,” echoed off the walls as Lex emptied himself inside Superman’s warmth. 

Then he pulled out and flipped Superman onto his back, his shoulders slamming against the floor. Clark wanted to cry at the loss until his cock began jetting out his come and he realized that Lex was fastening his mouth around his cock to catch it and drink it down. 

Now he was setting the roof on fire as well. 

Lex’s fingers plunged into him, through his own slick, and hit Superman’s prostate - massaging it. And Clark just kept coming and coming, more than any human ever could. Filling Lex’s mouth and throat and stomach with his come. The thought of which was so arousing, that he spurted more come and Lex finally had to pull away and let the fluid streak across his face. 

There were knee and handprints in the concrete floor, and as the temperature rose, Clark had enough sense to extinguish the fires with his cold breath. 

Lex was climbing on top of his spent body as his cock softened. Lex just kissed his neck and toyed with Superman's still hard arousal in his cool hand and Clark was grateful that he could - for once - be himself during sex. He could set things on fire and break foundations and come more than any human and stay hard. He could x-ray Lex and watch his own fingers inside of him, see the come in his stomach. 

And Lex just kissed him and kissed him until he had to stop for breath, and then kissed him more. 

The onlooker had raised his hand and shut the recording device off. He had come in his pants, watching Superman and Lex Luthor fuck for...apparently...the first time. 

He’d have to burn this suit because he sure as shit wasn’t about to ask Alfred how to get come out of it. 

He backed into the shadows and leapt off into the night feeling his own seed dry against his skin and wishing it was in Superman instead. 

Clark and Lex lay intertwined for a handful of minutes before Superman broke the silence.

“...wait...while we were...did you call me...by my name?” 

Lex raised his head, chin on Superman’s chest, and smiled. 

“Yes Clark, I did.” 

“I guess you know all of my secrets, don’t you?”

“If it makes you feel any better, you can have mine too,” Lex offered. “I don’t need them anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

A week had gone by since Superman's encounter with Lex at the warehouse. He didn't want to come off as clingy or needy and neither did Lex, so they parted ways amicably and returned to the real world.

Did a conversation await them? Probably. Would they repeat their sexy encounter? Definitely. Were both of them slightly terrified? Absolutely. 

Rather than overthink what had transpired, Clark threw himself into work - both as Clark Kent and Superman. He buried himself in his efforts and didn't come up for air until he was summoned to the Justice League Headquarters by a cryptic message that had 'Batman' written all over it.

Clark took a deep breath and strode through the expansive headquarters, steeling himself for whatever argument awaited him. Nothing with Bruce was ever simple and nothing concerning him was ever complimentary. He had no delusions that he was here for an awards ceremony or a pat on the back. 

"Bruce?" he walked into the main room riddled with screens and controls, but he didn't see his bat buddy. His cherry red cape fluttered around his calves as he came to a stop in front of one of the monitors. He clicked through the screens until he finally landed upon the billionaire's brooding form. "What on earth?" he whispered to himself, unsure why Batman was waiting for him in one of the private bedrooms where the human heroes would go to rest and recharge.

Rather than question it, Clark just exited the surveillance room and made his way to the bedroom.

"Bruce?" he opened the door and stepped inside the dark space. He didn't even have time to react as the door was slammed shut and a strong arm pinned him up against the nearest wall. The first coherent thought he had was that the breath had been knocked out of him and he was in pain. 

Kryptonite.

"How long?" Bruce growled, his spiked black forearm digging into Clark's chest.

"How long what?" he squeaked. 

"How long have you been fucking Luthor," Bruce hissed. He already knew the answer, he just wanted to see Kent sweat. It was working. As soon as the words left his lips, Superman turned tomato red.

“I - uh…” Clark couldn’t come up with a complete sentence. He was caught completely off guard - and the embarrassment mixed with the kryptonite brass knuckles wrapped around Wayne’s fingers had turned him into an incoherent mess. Plus, this was the closest that Bruce had ever been to him…

Before he could answer, Bruce held up a phone horizontally and clicked a button on the side. The screen sprang to life and much to Clark’s horror...the scene that unfolded before him was footage of the warehouse.

Superman’s mouth had fallen open, but his eyes couldn’t leave the screen.

“Y-you were there?” he whispered in disbelief, his eyes never leaving the phone. On it, he watched as Lex maneuvered his body; Luthor’s pale hands positioning Superman, kneading his ass, his pale cock jutting out obscenely. 

Superman sucked in a breath as he watched. “Do you want me to turn on the audio?” Bruce grit, his voice a mixture of smoke and gravel. “Or would you rather get off on telling me how good it felt to have his cock stuffing you full…his come leaking out of you”

Clark’s head thwacked back, smacking into the wall and sending fractures along the impact. He groaned and tried to move, but wasn’t able. Bruce’s words...the weight of his fully-suited-up body pressed flush against his front...the video...all of it had Clark so turned on that he could cry. 

“Bruce…”

“If you wanted a cock up your ass, all you had to do was ask,” he grinned, his pink lips stark next to the black of the mask. To punctuate his words, Batman ground into Superman, his arousal evident. 

“I - I can’t...do this…”

“Why the fuck not?” he inched his face towards the flushed Superman. 

“I...it would...be cheating on...Lex,” he breathed, scarcely able to string together a sentence. 

“You and Luthor exclusive after one fuck? Doubt it,” he leaned in and kissed Superman, at the same time, pressing the kryptonite knuckles against his chest. Clark squirmed, but he kissed him back. Finally, Bruce broke away for oxygen. 

“How about...you tell Lex that I didn’t give you much choice?” he said playfully, dragging his free hand along Kent’s too-perfect face. 

“Y-you wouldn’t r-rape me…”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” Batman ground his suited erection against Superman. “All you have to do is say ‘stop.’ But you won’t,” he took the hand caressing Clark’s face and brought it down the muscled body he had trapped. He slipped his fingers into the hidden slit in Kent’s suit, the one he used to pull out his cock so he could urinate. He found what he was looking for and pulled it free.

“How did you know about th-” his words fell away as Bruce’s hand got to work stroking him, and then leaving him. Clark was about to whine until he caught sight of what Batman was doing. He was ripping his gloves off and pulling his own cock out. 

“Do you want me Clark?” Bruce whispered in his ear, the breath of the mocking question tickling against the fine hairs there. It was the same question Clark had asked Lex.

“But Lex…”

“He’ll understand.”

“You two’ll kill each other.”

“Or we’ll share you.”

“Neither of you share.” 

“Exceptions are worth making where Superman is concerned.” 

“What if he won’t share?” 

“Would you choose him over me?” Bruce asked this most dangerous question, the one that Clark probably couldn’t come up with an answer for if he had a month to think about it. 

“Five minutes ago, I didn’t even know you wanted me like this. I still don’t really know what you...or Lex...wants.” 

“I want your cock inside me,” Bruce slid their cocks against one another and Clark felt his sanity hiccup. Lex had been bigger, but Bruce was wider and Clark’s mouth watered as he looked down and watched them slide together. 

“I could…”

“Do not say that you could kill me,” Bruce cut him off. “I’ve got Kryptonite remember?” he flashed the brass knuckles and Clark felt a wave of weakness. If he hadn’t been turned on beyond belief, his erection might have flagged. But the amount of Kryptonite was nominal. 

“How did you know how much to use?” 

“You want to play scientist right now?” Bruce broke away and began undressing. The belt came off first, followed by the forearm grips and shin covers. Then the cape was gone. Then the shoes. Then the suit. He was naked underneath. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and scooted back, parting his legs and stroking his cock. Clark’s mouth was still hanging open dumbly. This was an image that would be burned into his brain for eternity. What he didn’t realize was that the same was true for Bruce who sat on the bed observing him. 

Clark - Superman - still stuck to the wall. A halo of cracks around his head. His full suit on. The aberration of his exposed arousal jutting out from the crotch. His cock was huge and red at the head and leaking. His lips were strawberry pink and parted. Locks of hair were out of place. He already looked wrecked and they hadn’t even done anything really. 

“Come here Superman,” Batman commanded and to his surprise, the Man of Steel bent to his will.


End file.
